The invention relates generally to devices and methods for the collection of menstrual flow and other discharge from female humans, particularly during a menstrual period.
Menstrual flow from the uterus of female humans has traditionally been collected through the use of an absorbent material. The absorbent material has been formed into a tampon or sponge that is inserted into the vagina to receive and absorb the menstrual flow. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,522 to Olevsky for a "Tampon with Central Reservoir." Tampons or sponges do not entirely eliminate leaks and must be replaced periodically when the absorptive capacity of the tampon or sponge is reached.
Furthermore, extended wear of high absorbency tampons may lead to an increased risk of toxic shock syndrome (TSS). TSS is believed to be caused by the ingress of bacteria cultured in the absorbent material into the body through lesions or lacerations of the vaginal lining. High absorbency tampons may cause such lesions or lacerations by drying the vaginal wall. In addition, tampons or sponges expose the vagina to bleaches and other chemicals contained in their absorbent material.
Another disadvantage of tampons and sponges is that they must be removed in order to permit sexual intercourse; intercourse, however, will be inevitably messy because the menstrual flow will no longer be checked.
In the alternative, the absorbent material may be formed into a pad that is positioned immediately below the introitus or opening of the vagina to receive and absorb the menstrual flow. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,699 to Brisebois for "Disposable Absorbent Product with Secondary Liquid-Containment Structure." These devices are large and bulky and may allow leakage when disarranged by the wearer's movement or improperly worn.
Other devices have been devised over the years for the purpose of collecting or at least blocking menstrual flow. These include menstrual cups that abut the walls of the vagina and block the passage of fluids from the cervix to the exit of the vagina. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,766 to Zoller for "Cup-Shaped Device for the Collection of Menstrual Fluids and Intended for Internal Use." Such devices are uncomfortable and can leak or overflow when removed. Also, these devices are reusable and must be washed after use.
Other internally placed devices have structures like the diaphragms used for contraception. Such devices are thus large and round in order to cover the cervix and a large part of the upper vaginal wall. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,984 to Contente, et al. for "Vaginal Discharge Collection Device and Intravaginal Drug Delivery System" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,363 to Cattanach for "Valved Vaginal Collection Device." All such devices, as with tampons, will be messy upon extraction, will increase the risk of toxic shock syndrome, or will interfere with sexual intercourse.
A device for collecting and containing menstrual flow therefore is needed that will not have the disadvantages noted above.